Slider assemblies are known in the heavy-duty vehicle industry. Slider assemblies are typically used on heavy-duty vehicles, such as trailers, tractor-trailers or semi-trailers. A slider assembly typically has longitudinally extending main members and transverse cross members forming a subframe. One or more axle/suspension systems depend from the subframe. The slider assembly is mounted on the underside of a heavy-duty vehicle, for example to a primary frame of a trailer. The slider assembly is movable longitudinally relative to the primary frame of the heavy-duty vehicle to increase maneuverability and distribute a load carried by the heavy-duty vehicle. Once moved to a desired relative position, the slider assembly is maintained in place relative to the heavy-duty vehicle, usually by a lock pin mechanism.
The main members of the slider assembly are longitudinally moveable relative to the primary frame of the heavy-duty vehicle. A slider wear pad was developed and interposed between the slider assembly and the primary frame of the heavy-duty vehicle to aid or facilitate relative movement. The slider wear pad is made from a material with a relatively low coefficient of friction. Each one of a pair of slider wear pads extends substantially the entire length of a respective main frame member of the slider assembly. Typically, the slider wear pads are attached to each main frame member by recessed fasteners, such as screws or bolts, to an upward facing surface of a respective main frame member of the slider assembly.
A heavy-duty vehicle having a slider assembly may be subject to relatively large lateral or side loads that may be encountered, for example, during a turn and/or roll. These relatively large lateral or side loads acting through the slider assembly can be significant. The heavy-duty vehicle having a slider assembly is also subjected to vertical and longitudinal loads.
The known slider wear pads suffer from several limitations, disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, when a slider wear pad is exposed to elevated temperatures, it can possibly expand longitudinally and break free from the fasteners attaching it to main frame members of the slider assembly. If a slider wear pad encounters lateral or side loads during turning or rolling, the slider wear pad can move laterally from between the heavy-duty vehicle primary frame and a main frame member of the slider assembly. This relative lateral movement of the slider wear pad is referred to as “scrubbing”. If the slider wear pad is displaced laterally enough to become ineffective to reduce friction, normally easy longitudinal movement of the slider assembly relative to the heavy-duty vehicle primary frame can be adversely affected, hindered and result in less than optimal functioning and performance of the slider wear pad and slider assembly.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved slider wear pad that can overcome the limitations, disadvantages and drawbacks of previously known slider wear pads. An improved slider wear pad of the subject disclosure satisfies this need.